It's Time to Duel, Titans Style
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: When the Titans and some of their worst enemies are sucked into a strange dimension, they have to do one thing: Duel! Who will win this strange Yugioh tournament? TTYGO crossover
1. Let the Games begin!

I do not own Teen Titans or Yugioh in any way, shape or form. Anytime you see any new cards, I will most likely own them, or they have been in the anime.

Here's my First Yugioh Crossover, I hope it's as successful as my Seal of Orichalcos story, Enjoy!

"Titans, Go!"

That was Robins signature cry as he and his team jumped up into the air, weapons and powers charging for the assualt.

Cinderblock snarled and lifted his arms up in a futal attempt to block himself from the pain he just KNEW he was gonna be in.

Starfire let out a loud cry as she swung her arms out, shooting green balls of energy at the rock made creature, causing him to skid back in the cement.

Beastboy roared and jumped in the air, doing a flip and turning himself into a large green Elephant, slamming himself into him. Cinderblock finally found a little dent and grabbed his tusks, shooting his arms out and pulling him away. He then began to spin around, lifting the elephant off the ground. With a few more spins, he launched him off, sending him hurtling into a nereby building.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouted Raven as she made a large blanket of Darkness shoot out from behind Beastboy and caught him in mid air.

He changed back into his human form and chuckled, embarressed and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh...thanks."

"Whatever." Was Ravens reply as she waved her hands and the darkness vanished, making Beastboy yelp and fall on his butt.

Cyborg jumped above his friends and charged at Cinderblock. Cinderblock once more lifted his arms and grabbed his Hands. Cybord growled and began pushing all his energy into the push, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Cinderblock grinned, getting ready to rip his arms off...when he suddenly felt the hands disappear and he gulped. They had been replaced by the cannons.

"Pysche!" He shouted with a huge grin, shooting his plasma beams and knocking the massive villan back several yards, tripping over his own feet and landed on his feet with a heavy thud.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, looking up at her. "Now!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her eyes glowed white and several black tendrils wrapped around him. The darkness vanished, showing underground pipes had tied him down.

"Boo-Yeah!" Cybord shouted, pumping a fist into the air as he jumped to where Raven and Robin where.

"Oh joyous celebration! We are once against victorious!" The happy alien exclaimed as she made little circles in mid air.

"Yeah! We totally kicked butt!" Beastboy shouted.

"Yeah, when did you kick butt? The part where you went flying or I had to save you?" Raven said with a slight grin.

Beastboy merely blushed and scowled, looking away.

Robin chuckled and crossed his arms. "Come on guys," He said and turned. "Our work here's done, let's head home."

They all nodded and walked back to the T tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are these the ones you seek sir?" Asked a shadow as he looked at the man in the chair.

He put a hand up to his chin and stroked it, looking up at the large screen. With a snap of his fingers, the screan split into 20 different little boxes, each with a different person in it.

"Yes..." he stood up and held his arms out. "Let the games commence!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh? See! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Cyborg shouted, pressing buttoms rapidly on his controller.

"Like heck you are!" Shouted Beastboy, leaning on the direction his charachter was turning, gritting his teeth in exertion.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Droned Raven, floating in mid-air with her legs crossed, her fingers in loops as she closed her eyes.

Starfire smiled as she leaned on Robin, her eyes closed in bliss as Robin wrapped his arms around her protectivly, a slight smile on his face. Ever since the incident with Brushogan, him and Starfire had gotten a lot closer. She looked at him, he looked at her, they smiled and leaned into a kiss...

A massive explosion was heard on the TV, followed by Cyborgs signature "BOO-YEAH!" And Beastboys defeated Scream. This cause Raven to lose her concentration and fall on her back, a bit of her magic jolting out of her body and hitting the couch , toppling it and the loving couple off.

After a few moments of moaning and coughing, Raven shot up, her eyes glowing darkly as Beastboy and Cyborg cowered under the death glare.

"Um...sorry?" Cyborg asked weakly.

"Sorry?" Raven snarled. "Oh you'll BE sorry!"

As she readied herself to unleash the onslaught of severe pain, the computed Beeped. All attention went to it, much to the reliefe of Cyborg and Beastboy.

Robin walked over and looked at it. Pressing a few buttoms, a simple message appeared on it.

_**Are You Ready...?**_

"Ready?" He muttered. "For what?"

**_To Duel..._**

With that, the monitor began to quake and rumble.

"What is happening Robin...?" Starfire asked, her voice quivering.

"I don't know..."

As soon as he said that, the screen exploded into a billion fragments, revealing a multicolor portal. The Titans screamed as they were broken down into orbs of light and sucked into the portal.

The fragments of monitor suddenly came back together, leaving it just the way it was before the portal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow..." Robin groaned as he stood up, rubbing his arms and head. "You guys okay?"

"I'm okay..." Cyborg said.

"As am I." Starfire replied.

"I can't feel my legs..." Beastboy whined.

"I'm okay." Raven also said.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked, stepping up to Robin.

"I...don't know."

They all looked around, seeing nothing but a black void around them, a small area of light around them.

However, they weren't the only ones in the ring of light, and the other occupants were ones the Teen Titans could have lived without seeing...

"Well, well, well," Came an eerily calm voice that seemed to split over the murmurs of confusion and send a shiver or two up Robins spine. "Isn't this a welcome little reunion?"

Robin turned and stared up at his arch rival. "Hello to you too Slade..."

"Geez, who else is here?" Beastboy whispered to Raven, backing away.

Raven did a quick count. "Well...I see a lot of them...Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, Slade, Jhonny Rancid, Adonis, and a few others...I can't see them right now, it's too dark."

"Okay! Someone wanna tell me how I ended up in this stink pit of a room?" Jhonny snarled, hocking a loogie off to the side, causing a few of them to shudder.

"Bunch of nerd-splerging, no good lousy--And what's this traitor doing here?!" Gizmo screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Jinx.

She sneered and crossed her arms. "Yeah, like I want to be stuck in a room with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb?" She asked, pointing to Gizmo and Mammoth.

They both snarled and jumped in front of her. "Who are you calling tweedle...uh...what did she say?"

Gizmo only smacked his forehead and moaned.

"Heh," Chuckled Adonis as he poked Beastboy with a powerful finger, knocking him over. "If it ain't the wimp of the group!"

"Wimp!?" Beastboy howled in rage. "You're not exactly a tough guy with that armor on you know!"

"Yeah? Well I got it on, whatcha gonna do about it!"

He turned red in the face and snarled. "Then how about I take a bite and get to the soft spot in the middle!" With that, he changed into a massive T-rex.

"Bring it on Wimpy!"

As the two charged, Robin and Slade began their battle and Jinx got ready to face off with Gizmo and Mammoth, a soft but firm voice was heard from the darkness.

"_Stop_."

They all stopped and looked, seeing a figure walking into the light. They couldn't see who he was, too many robes blocked this. He held his hand out, snapped his fingers and light flooded the entire area.

They could now finally see where they were. A rather large dome like arena, with rows and rows of viewers, Cyborg recognized many of them as students Brother Blood once taught at the H.I.V.E.

"OKay ya scuzz-buffing weirdo!" Gizmo exclaimed, pointing to him. "Where are we?"

The man chuckled. "You all have one main thing in common.

"You all play duel monsters."

There was a very long, awkward stony silence.

Robins face turned to a grin as he looked at Slade. "_You..._Play Duel Monsters?"

"I can have hobbies too you know." Was his simple reply.

"Welcome one and all! To the tournament I like to call..."

The man held his arms out.

"The Heros and Villans Dueling Convention!"

A few H.I.V.E members appluaded.

The others were stumped, aside from Cyborg and Beasboy, they didn't know anyone else played the popular Card game.

"So..." Beastboy asked, looking at Raven. "You have a deck eh?"

"So help me Beastboy if you make fun of me for it I will shove your arm up places you didn't know could hold..."

"No! I'm not making fun! I was just saying...I think it's kinda cool."

A light blush covered her cheeks. "Really?"

He blushed slightly and nodded, chuckling.

Starfire, on the other hand, was looking at who else was playing in this little tournament. In addition to the villans Raven named earlier, the villans she could spot to her noticing were Adonis, Mammoth, Gizmo, Slade of course, Jhonny Rancid, Mumbo, apparently Ding Dong Daddy, Billy Numerous, Dr. Light, Jinx (Only they didn't know if she was still on their side) and finally for some unknown reason, Cinderblock was amongst them.

"Now then..." Said the robed man, getting their attention once more. "Here's how it will go. We will each hero go against one villan, just to add to the action. The preliminarys will be today, and the semi finals tomorrow!"

"Just a question." Slade asked, his arms crossed. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and threw his robes off, showing a very familiar site.

"The Master of Games!"

"And yes that does not surprise me," Raven muttered with a sigh at the end.

Master of Games smiled. "To whoever wins goes the spoils! The winner of this tournament will receieve a grand prize!"

"This isn't gonna be some cheap contest to get you to absorb us into your crystal and take our powers again is it?" Gizmo asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, no, none of you have anything to worry about, this time I am truthful!Anything you wish, it will be yours! Now, champions and duelists alike! Follow me!"

With that, they followed the master of games into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He patted a machine on the far side of the wall and looked up at it. It basically looked like a gumball machine, only twice the size of an original one. Inside it were sixteen large balls.

"Here's how this will work, this machine will give each of you a ball, each with a different number. Then the numbers will appear up on the board, showing who your opponent is! Now come on up and choose!" 

As they all collected their own orbs, they stepped back. They looked up at the board and saw the pairings

_**Round One: 2 Vs 12**_

_**Round Two: 1 Vs 5**_

_**Round Three: 3 Vs 15**_

_**Round Four: 4 Vs 16**_

_**Round Five: 13 Vs 11**_

_**Round Six: 10 Vs 8**_

_**Round Seven: 7 Vs 6**_

_**Round Eight: 9 Vs 14**_

Jhonny looked at Robin and smirked. "Looks like I get a piece of you bird brain!"

"Then it's me and the Dark one!" Dr. Light announced, grinning broadly, only to have Raven smirk at him.

"Then me and the wimp." Said Adonis, flicking Beastboy in the head and making him snarl in anger.

Mammoth and Jinx stared at each other, a silent word anger raging between the two.

Gizmo laughed as he stood up on his metallic legs. He waddled over to Cyborg and grinned. "You and me tin head!"

Cyborg Cracked his knuckles and looked the small boy right in the eye. "Bring it on shorty."

Slade looked at Billy Numerous, and althought he was wearing a mask, everyone could tell he was smiling.

Cinderblock and Ding Dong Daddy looked at each other and smirked evily.

Starfires eyes glew bright green as she looked at Mumbo, making his yelp and jump back in fright.

"It has been decided! The first duel oh The Heros and Villans Dueling Convention is about to begin, with Robin the Boy Wonder Versus the Sinister Jhonny Rancid! You have one hour to prepare! When you are ready, you meet in the arena."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"It honestly doesn't matter who wins or loses this." Slade said to himself as he pulled his deck out, showing a sinister looking monster as he chuckled. "I'll be the winner none the less..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's all begun! What kind of terror lurks in Jhonny's deck, and what kind of deck does Robin have that can counter the evil forces of this deck? Find out next time in a chapter I like to call "Shine in the Darkness!"


	2. Shine in the Darkness

"Robin, are you sure you can do this?" Starfire asked, looking over her boyfriends shoulder.

He grinned and grabbed his deck, shuffling it. "Trust me Starfire, I don't think I've met the guy who can beat My deck." He said proudly.

"Yeah, but we don't know what kind of things are in Rancids deck, could be some of the nastiest things we've seen." Beastboy said, leaning against the door frame.

"Beastboy, we've fought a Zombie Slade, Plasmus, Cinder Bock and Overload fused together, my father, and a lot of other things that's left us speechless, I doubt we'll be worried about a few monsters even YOU could beat." Raven mumbled.

Beastboy only sighed.

"Will the contestants for the first round of the tournament please enter the dueling field?" Came the Masters voice over the intercom.

Robin sighed as he stood up, grabbing his duel disk and slipped his deck into the holders. He looked out at the dueling field and lifted his disk up, activating it.

"It's time to duel..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome one and all to the First match of the Heros and Villans Dueling Convention! For a treat for all you duelists out there, I have a special announcer coming with me! Boys, girls and Duelists of all ages! Let's give a warm welcome to...Seto Kaiba!"

The audience when absolutely nuts as the famed Seto Kaiba walked into the arena, his white trench coat whipping about him in the breeze, he didn't exactly look too happy at this moment.

He walked up the beast-like man. "I was in the middle of one of the biggest confrences and you drag me here?" He sighed and crossed his arms. "Whatever...not like I can't just fix it all when I get back..."

"Just announce the next round Kaiba..." Master sighed.

"Fine..." he turned to the audience. "Welcome all to the..." he turned to Master. "What's this thing called again?"

"The Hero and Villan Dueling Convention."

"Right, the Hero and Villan Dueling Convention. For the first round we have Robin the Boy wonder, a young man with a mysterious past and well known for working with the one and only Dark knight."

Robin walked onto the dueling field, his disk drawn and a determined look on his face while the H.I.V.E Students booed the boy..

"And Jhonny Rancid, one of the worst villans and a sadistic man, not much is known about him, but we know he's a force to be reckoned with." 

Jhonny walked onto the field with a smirk on his face, his disk activated. A few H.I.V.E students cheered.

"Let the first round begin!" Master shouted as he and Kaiba walked off to the side.

Robin and Jhonny drew their opening hands.

(Robin: 8,000. Jhonny: 8,000)

"I'll go first." Robin announced, snatching the top card off his disk. A small grin formed. "I set a monster in defense and put one card facedown." he said, a verticle card appeared, then a horizontal one. "That's all for me."

Jhonny sneered and drew. "I summon the Dreaded Opticlops in attack mode!"

Before Jhonny came a frightening creature. This thing had orange skin and one eye, a large horn sticking out of his head. It slammed it's fists into the ground and snorted (1,800/1,700).

"Attack with dreaded eye gaze!"

The fiend snarled and his eyes glowed. A beam of light shot out and plowed into the facedown. A small three-eyed fuzzball appeared on the field, before shrieking and shattering.

Robin plugged his deck out and looked at it. "You just destroyed Sangan, now I get a weak monster from my deck to my hand!" He took the card and added it to his hand, then pointed to his facedown. "Then I activate my trap!"

It lifted up.

"Hero Signal!"

"Hero Signal?" Jhonny asked, confused.

"Yep! When one of my monsters was destroyed in battle, I can summon an Elemental Hero from my deck! So come on out Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

In a burst of fire and smoke, a woman about his size with grey and black hair, a slightly revealing red suit and pale skin. She held a large fireball in her hands (1,200/900).

"Pfft, you think that scares me? Opticlops can take care of her easy!" he looked at his hand. "But since I don't trust the rest of your cards in your hand, I'll set one card facedown and call it a turn."

(Robin: 8,000 Jhonny: 8,000) 

_Anything the punk tries to summon next, my Bottomless Trap Hole can take care of it easily..._

Robin drew a card, smirking. "I summon the monster I took with Sangan, Elemental Hero Avian!"

Beside Burstinatrix came another hero. He was the same size as the heroin, a green costume with feathers all about his body and a crown of feathers around his head. His right hand had claws on it and two large wings behind his back (1,000/1,000).

_Well almost anything...it only works with monsters over 1,500 attack points._

"You call that a monster! My monster will tear it apart in a second!"

"Yeah, but who cares when I play this little spell..."

He put a card into his Field Spell.

"I play Skyscraper!" 

The area around thw two began to darken. Second later, massive buildings began to shoot up all around them, causing Jhonny and the audience to gasp.

A matter of seconds later, they were in the middle of a large dirty city.

Jhonny smirked and looked at Robin, saying "Brings back the good ol' days for you don't it bird brain?"

Robin glared at him. "Avian! Attack Opticlops with Quill Cascade!"

"Are you crazy Robin!?" Cyborg shouted from the side. "That things got more attack points! It'll lose man!"

Robin grinned. "Not for long..."

Avian jumped into the air and spread his wings wide open, a determinded look on his face...a second later, his attack skyrocketed to 2,000! He shot down a barrage of quills from his wings, making the Ogre groan and explode in a dark fireball.

"What!?" Jhonny screamed, almost dropping his cards. "How did your monster get stronger!"

Robin smirked as Avian jumped in front of him. "The Skyscraper are where my Elemental Heros roam and fight for justice. Basically, if they attack a monster with more attack points than him, he gets 1,000 more attack points!"

Jhonny gulped...

"Burstinatrix! Get him!"

The monster lifted her hands up into the air and shot twin fireballs at him. The villan screamed in pain as he fell back, smoke rising from his form as he moaned.

"Then one card facedown, and that will be all." 

(Robin: 8,000 Jhonny: 6,400.)

"Oh you are gonna pay for that you punk." He snarled and drew a card. A slight grin crossed his lips. "I'll set this card facedown and put a monster in defense." He announced. "Do you're worst..."

"My worst eh?" Robin asked, drawing a card. "Fine! Come on out Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Another Hero came in a burst of electricity. He was taller than Avian or Burstinatrix, and had a blue skin tight suit with blue and yellow lines going through it. He had a visor over his head as lightning coursed through him (1,600/1,400).

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for it! Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A dark hole appeared below Sparkman. A look of worry appeared from behind his visor.

"Oh no ya don't! I activate Feather Wind!"

His trap lifted and Avian opened his wings, shooting his quills out and hitting the trap. It exploded.

"What now!?" Jhonny screamed in horror.

"Simple, it's my Trap Feather Wind. If you play a spell or trap while I have Avian out, I can negate it!"

He snarled...

"Avian! Attack his defense!"

Avian jumped into the air and shot forth his quills, piercing his facedown. A large ball of slime and disease appeared and exploded.

Before robin could make his next move, a deep purple haze surrounded his side of the field. He suddenly began to cough violently, dropping to his knees and covering his mouth, his eyes shut tight.

"Robin!" he heard Starfire scream in worry.

Jhonny laughed loudly. "That was my Giant Germ punk! Now you lose 500 life points and I can summon two more from my deck!"

Two more balls of slime rolled in front of him (1,000/100 X 2).

Robin growled. "Sparkman! Attack his Germ!"

Sparkman lifted his hand and shot a beam of light at one.

"I activate Desert Sunlight! This switchs my monsters in defense mode!"

The two Germs rolled back as the light struck one. It exploded into the haze again, floating over to Robin and causing him to hack and cough.

He snarled. "I'll end my turn with this facedown..."

(Robin: 7,000 Jhonny: 6,400)

Jhonny drew. He grinned. "Time for one of my best monsters! I sacrifice my last Germ for the king of fiends Himself! Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

The Germ exploded into fragments of dark light and in it's place was an intimidating form. It looked like a fiend with dark robes and green skin, a hood with opals and gems while carrying a glass of wine in his hand. he cackled deviously...(2,450/1,500).

"Ha Des! Attack Avian with Stygian Purge!"

The Fiend King lifted his free hand and shot a beam of pure darkness, hitting the Winged Avenger and causing him to shatter. Robin snarled in anger as he saw this.

"Then One card facedown, that, my dear bird brain, is all."

"I don't get it," Beastboy said, stroking his chin. "With Skyscraper on the field, Sparkman could be WAY stronger! Why didn't he get rid of him?"

"Good question..." Raven muttered.

Robin drew angrilly, snarling as he looked at his choice. "Sparkman! Attack Ha Des!"

Sparkman rose to 2,600 and shot his lightning at him.

"Ha! Wrong! I play Curse of Aging!"

Jhonny discarded a card from his hand as his trap lifted. A think black haze leaked from it and surrounded Sparkman. When it disapated, Sparkman seemed to have age a few years and seemed weaker (1,600/1,400)---(1,100/900)---(2,100/900). Ha Des merely laughed and shot another beam of darkness, obliterating the lightning Warrior.

Robin gulped. "I'll set a card facedown and switch Burstinatrix into defense mode." He said, the Warrior crossing her arms and kneeling down. "That should do it."

(Robin: 5,200 Jhonny: 6,400)

Jhonny drew. "I summon the Twin-Headed Wolf in attack mode!"

Beside the Mighty Fiend Ruler came a large two headed wolf. It snarled (1,500/1,200).

"Twin Headed Wolf! Rip his monster a new one!"

The wolf jumped in the air for her...

"Activate Hero Barrier!"

Before the attack could make contact, a shining barrier appeared in front of her. The wolf howled as the attack bounced backand landed on it's side.

"If I have a Face Up Elemental Hero, I can negate one attack!"

Jhonny snarled. "Fine! Ha Des, you get it!"

Ha Des grinned and shot another dark blast, eradicating her.

"No monsters left Robin." he grinned.

Robin drew. "I activate the spell Warrior Returning Alive, now I get a Warrior from my grave and add it to my Hand." he took his Avian and grinned. "Now I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse my Avian and my King of the Swamp, which counts as the other half of the Fusion, and summon Forth Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Avian appeared, next to it was the Polymerization Spell, then what appeared to be a mass of swamp muck in the shape of a Head. They suddenly swirled together and a new form appeared from it...

It was a tall man with a pointed head and two glowing red eyes. He had matted green fur or feathers (Jhonny couldn't tell). It had a large angel wing on one side, and it's right arm had been replaced by a mighty dragon (2,100/1,200).

"Ha! Did you forget my Ha Des is stronger?" Jhonny asked, smirking.

Robin glared. "Did YOU forget my Skyscraper gives all my Elemental Heros 1,000 attack when attacking?"

Jhonny paused...

"Attack his Dark Ruler Ha Des! Infernal Rage!"

The Elemental Hero jumped into the air and suddenly his entire body was shrouded in flames. He dive bombed the king and blew him out of existance with a roar of rage.

Jhonny looked up, but gasped, seeing the Wingman in front of him, his eyes cold.

"Oh, and when he destroys a monster, you lose it's attack points," He grinned. "So say "Ahhh"."

The dragon arm opened it's mouth, blasting Jhonny with a plume of darkness. He screamed in agony.

(Robin: 5,200 Jhonny: 3,250)

Jhonny drew angrily, his teeth grit. He grinned. "I'll just switch my monster to defense mode and summon one of my best monster..."

Images of Dark Ruler Ha Des, A Giant Germ and Opticlops appeared behind him. They glowed and burst into flames. They combined into one mass and floated down. The result was a woman with dark skin and a metalic dress. She had pointed ears and carried a broken doll in her hands. Just the mere sight of her caused the Audiance and the Titans to shudder in fear (2,200/2,800).

"Meet my Dark Necrofear! And in case you didn't notice you're monster has 100 less Attack Points that him! Get him!"

The eyes of the monster blowed a bright red, seconds later it shot out a beam, blowing the Elemental Hero out of Existance.

Robin snarled...

(Robin: 5,100 Jhonny: 3,250)

Robin drew. "I play Fusion Recovery! This lets me take a Monster I used in a Fusion, and a Polymerization from my graveyard and add it to my hand!"

Two cards slipped out: His King of the Swamps and Polymerization.

He took them and flipped the Polymerization card around. "Now I'm using this again! I'll fuse my King of the Swamps and Elemental Hero Clayman to make Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The King of the swamps appeared once more, and next to it a large man with blocky limbs and a small red head appeared. They swirled together and a new form appeared. This one was massive! It had the same basic outline of Clayman and about twice the height. He had yellow and white Armor, spikes atop his shoulders and a blue ball coursing with electricity. He slammed his hands together and roared (2,400/1,500).

The Titans in the background cheered.

"Thunder Giant! Destroy the Twin Headed Wolf! Voltic Thunder!"

Placing his hands in front of the ball on his chest, he began to gether electricity in it. With a roar, he lifted it above his head and fired it, blasting the Wolf to atoms.

Robin grinned. "I'll just end my turn there."

Jhonny drew, looking at his choices. There were none...

"I'll just switch my Necrofear to defense." He said with a sigh. "Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Robin drew. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

The chuckling pot appeared and he drew.

He looked at the only cards in his hand. Elemental Hero Necroshade and Elemental Hero Bladedge.

He looked up at Thunder Giant...a sly grin formed on his face.

"I'm playing the effect of my Thunder Giant!"

"And that is?" Jhonny asked, taking a small step back.

"By ditching a card in my hand to the Grave." He discarded his Necroshade. "He can destroy one monster on the field with less Attack Points than him!"

Jhonnys eyes shot open.

Thunder Giant roared and lifted his arms up in the air again. He shot a beam of light, obliterating the fiend out of existance.

"Now, I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!"

Next to Thunder Giant came another hero. This one was somewhat smaller than the Giant, but he gave out an aura of power none the less. He had golden armor and two horns atop his head like that of a bull. He glared at Jhonny (2,600/1,800).

"Whoa! Wait! How did you summon that powerful of a monster without a Sacrifice?!" Jhonny shouted.

Robin grinned. "The monster I discarded for Thunder Giants Effect was a powerful one known as Elemental Hero Necroshade. When he's in the graveyard, once and only once I can summon a Hero from my hand without a Sacrifice!"

"Bladedge! Attack. Slice n' Dice attack!"

Two blades shot out of his arms and he dashed forward...

"Waboku!" Jhonny shouted, the three preists appeared in front of him and blocked the attack.

Robin sighed. "Just go..."

Suddenly, the area turned dark...

"What's going on?"

He was suddenly answered as a ghost form of Necrofear appeared. She glared at Robin and flew forward. Without a second word, she flew into Bladedge. He gasped and moaned loud, grabbing his chest. When he looked up, his eyes had glazed over and he slowly floated over to Jhonny's side of the field. He grinned.

"When my Dark Necrofear is destroyed, I can take a monster on your side of the field and make it mine!" he shouted as he drew his card, he looked at the other cards in his hand. "I summon the La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"

In front of him came a small oil lamp, a green smoke came from it. Suddenly before Jhonny came a greed skinned genie with a beard and shackles on his wrists. He crossed his arms and grinned (1,800/1,000).

"Bladedge! Slice n' Dice Attack!"

The Armored Possessed Warrior dashed forward. Within a blink of a second, he was on the other side of Thunder Giant. He screamed in pain and exploded.

"La Jinn! Blast him!" 

The Genie chuckled and blew fire at him. Robin screamed as he was covered in fire.

"ROBIN!" his partners screamed in horror.

Robin dropped to his knees, shuddering as fire smoke from his body...

(Robin: 3,100 Jhonny: 3,250)

He slowly grabbed a card from his hand. His eyes opened wide.

"I play Card of Sanctity!"

A bright flash illuminated the Skyscaper. They both drew a full hand of six.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

In a burst of bubbles, a hero in a face mask, a blue body suit, a tank of water and water blasters on his wrists. He grinned and struck a pose (800/1,200).

"You must be losing it Bird Brain." He snickered. "Bladedge is over three times strong and even with your field on the field, it would die fighting La Jinn!"

"True," he said and took a card from his hand. "But where would a good monster like himself be without some surprises? I play Metamorphasis!"

Bubbleman suddenly began to glow with a rbight light, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it was over, Bubbleman had a makeover, his suit was much more elborate and cooler looking. He glared at Bladedge (800/1,200).

"Meet the Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!"

"Not a single Change..." Jhonny commented plainly.

"Now I play Bubble Blaster!"

From the sky dropped a massive rocket launcher. He caught it and aimed it (800/1,200)---(1,600/1,200).

"Attack La Jinn! Bombarding Bubble Barrage!"

He pressed a trigger and shot a scalding blast of water at him. He rose to 2,600. La Jinn screamed as he blew into pixels.

Robin grinned. "That's my move."

(Robin: 3,100 Jhonny: 2,450)

Jhonny drew. "Bladedge! Attack Bubbleman!"

Bladedge dashed forward, his arm blades spread out. He sliced at Bubbleman, who held up his Blaster in resistance. That exploded in pixels.

"Oh yeah, when Bubbleman would be destroyed in battle, his Blaster takes the attack and I don't lose any damage. Oh, and take a look at Bladedge..."

The armored warrior began to shake and moaned. He shattered into pixels.

"What happened?!"

"When a monster battles with my Neo Bubbleman, the monster bites the dust when he's done!" 

He snarled. "I'll just set this monster facedown and end my turn..."

Robin drew. "I activate Reinforcements of the Army! I can take a Warrior from my deck and add it to my hand!" he did so. "Now I'll summon it! Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

A man with deeply tanned skin, tatoos all over his skin, signafying some sort of language with a bone sword appeared. he hefted the sword and growled (1,500/1,600).

"Wildheart, attack his defense!"

The monster howled and jumped into the air, his sword held high. He jammed it into the facedown, showing a ragged man in a cloth, holding two glowing daggers. Before exploding into pixels, it threw it's daggers at Neo Bubbleman, jamming themselves into his chest. He exploded.

"That was my Night Assailant punk, now one of your monsters bites the dust!" 

Robin growled. "I'll set this card facedown, and end my turn."

Jhonny drew, looking at his card. He grinned evily. "I play Dimension Fusion!"

The spell appeared in front of him, his life points lowering by 2,000.

Suddenly Ha Des, the Giant Germ and Opticlops appeared. They all laughed evily..

"Ha Des! Attack Wildheard!"

The monster cackled and shot a beam of Darkness, heading towards the Warrior...

"Activate Negate Attack!"

The force field sprang in front of him, knocking the attack away.

Jhonnys eyes twitched. "Fine, I'll just end my turn."

Robin drew, gulping. "I'll switch Wildheart to defense and put this card facedown..." He said, Wildheart jamming his sword into the ground as a facedown appeared.

Jhonny drew, his eyes twinkled with an insane laugh. "I summon the Mighty Goblin King in attack mode!"

In between the fiends came a small goblin in a fancy robe carrying a scepter (0/0).

"You call that Might?!" Beastboy laughed. "My Misquito Form could destroy that thing!"

"True..." Jhonny said, grinning. "But Goblin King has a nifty little effect. He gets a 1,000 Attack Point bonus for every fiend in Play!"

They all gasped as the King glowed with an evil light, a grin on his face (0/0)---(3,000/3,000).

"Ha Des! Blow away Wildheart!"

The Lord of Fiends blew away the tribal hero.

"Goblin King! You get him! Destroy him!"

The king shot forth a red and black beam...

"Activate Hero Spirit!"

The spirit of Wildheart appeared and knocked the attack away from Robin. He looked back and him, nodded and vanished.

"When an Elemental Hero on my side of the field is destroyed, I can knock down the damage I take from one attack and send it to Zero!"

Jhonny snarled and pointed to his Germ and Opticlops. "You two! Get him!"

The germ released a cloud of spores, sending him into a coughing fit, but screamed when he felt the Opticlop's eye beam pierce him.

Jhonny crossed his arms. "That's all."

(Robin: 300 Jhonny: 1,450)

"Oh man..." Cyborg moaned. "Robins gonna lose..."

"Do not say that!" Starfire shouted. "Robin will win this! I know he can! He has too..."

Robin drew slowly, keeping the card facedown. _Come on...if there is a Heart of the Cards, I could really go for some serious help here..._He slowly turned the card over and gasped, then grinned. "I play Miracle Fusion!"

"What does that do?" Jhonny asked.

"Simple, all it fuses Elemental Heros in my graveyard and field! So I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman..."

The Flame Wingman and Sparkman appeared behind him, both glowing Brightly. They flew together in a blast of fire and Light...

Within seconds a monster with bright green Skin and glowing armor appeared. He merely stood there and grunted, two large wings flying out from behind him, glowing with a powerful light (2,500/2,100).

Jhonny stepped back in fear.

"And make the might Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! And guess what nifty effect HE has?"

Bubbleman, Neo Bubbleman, Bladedge, Clayman, Necroshade, Avian, Thunder Giant and Burstinatrix appeared in front of the Wingman. They were absorbed into him...

Then the aura around him glowed even brighter! (2,500/2,100)---(4,900/2,100).

"No...!"

"Yes! Attack Ha Des and End this! Shining Flash!" 

The monster didn't move nor show any signs of movement. The aura was enough to send the Lord screaming in agony, which caused him to explode into pixels.

"NO! HOW CAN I LOSE?!" Jhonny screamed!

"Because...The good guy always wins!

(Robin: 300 Jhonny: 0)

"ALL RIGHT ROBIN!" Beastboy exclaimed, running over to his friend.

"You the man!" Cyborg shouted, pumping a fist in joy.

"Congratulations." Raven said simply, a small smile on her face.

"I knew you could do it Robin!" Starfire shouted, flying over to him and giving a kiss on his cheek, making him blush deeply.

The Master chuckled as him and Seto walked over to him. "Well done Robin!"

"Yes, nice job." Seto said plainly, a small smirk on his face.

Master looked out at the audiance and spread his arms. "Jhonny Rancid has been Eliminated! In a short time, we have Raven going against the master of light, Dr. Light!"

Raven looked over at Dr. Light, who looked back and grinned. He recoiled and looked away, terrified.

"Oh yeah...this is gonna be fun..."

Well Robin has emerged victorious! Next time, we see Dr. Light going against Raven! Stay tuned for the chapter I like to call "Yin and Yang"! Coming Soon!


	3. Yin and Yang

Raven merely looked at her deck, her dark energies flipping through the cards. "Dr. Light is gonna be the easiest duelist I will ever go against..." She muttered a small grin on her face.

"Yeah, he was so scared of you when he went up against you I'll be surprised her doesn't hold his cards upside down." Beastboy commented, chuckling.

"Just be careful." Robin said, looking out as Dr. Light shuffled his deck. "Light decks can be very Dangerous."

"Humph," Scoffed Raven as she lifted her arm. Darkness enshrouded it, and a dark duel disk was on her arm. She slipped her deck into it and her eyes glowed with an unearthly light. "This'll be fun..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Light meandered to the field, his knees shaking as he saw Raven float to her own side.

The Master of Game's voice was heard. "Okay everyone! We have another surprise guest with us here today! Let's all give a warm welcome to the Underdog himself, Joey Wheeler!"

The crowd gave another applause, but not as loud as the one they gave Kaiba. Joey suddenly walked out in the other side. He chuckled and waved to the people around.

"Okay Master," Joey said, jumping behind the podium behind him. "What's in the duels today?"

"Glad for you to ask! Today we have a good line up! Today we have Raven, a powerful being from a world known as Azarath and daughter to the Mighty Trigon!"

Several of the H.I.V.E members in the audience shuddered greatly.

"And Dr. Light, an amateur villain and hardly worth a fight with the Titans."

"Hey!" Dr. Light screamed, insulted.

"Now let's get the duel underway!" Joey shouted.

Dr. Light and Raven both drew their opening hands.

(Raven: 8,000 Light: 8,000).

Dr. Light grinned. "I would say 'Ladies First', but I don't see any!"

Raven growled loudly and her eyes glowed darkly, the ground shaking.

Light gulped and stepped back. "But please go!"

Raven scoffed. "Wimp." She snatched her card and looked at it. "I'll set this card Facedown." She said, a card appearing. "Then a monster in defense." another card appeared. "I'll turn the turn to you."

Light drew nervously. "I summon Thunder Nyan-Nyan in Attack Mode!"

In a clash of thunder, a strange looking creature appeared. It was a woman with short brown hair, a drum set strapped around her waist. She drummed a few times, then grinned and purred (1,900/800).

Beastboy couldn't help but stare and blush, chuckling goofily.

Raven saw this and snarled angrily...

"Nyan! Attack her defense monster!"

The monster then raised her drumsticks into the air and began to drum a beat. Upon hitting the cymbal, a bolt of lightning shot out at her facedown. A young woman with short spiky blonde hair appeared with a shimmering staff. She cringed and blew up.

Raven searched her deck. She grinned. "Thanks, that was my Apprentice Magician. Because you destroyed her, I can take a Level two or lower Magician and put it in my field and put it facedown." She said, another Concealed monster appeared before her.

Light growled in anger. "I'll just end my turn..."

Raven drew, a sly smirk on her face. "I'll flip up my Facedown!"

Her facedown flipped. It was an old grizzled magician in a massive clothes. It held up a scepter and growled (450/600).

"My Old Vindictive Magician! And he's got the same effect as Man Eater Bug..." She grinned.

Light gasped as the Nyan screamed and exploded into pixels.

"And since I have yet to summon...I'd like you to meet one of my favorite monsters!"

The Magician vanished and a shock came to the crowd. A girl in amazingly revealing clothes and blonde hair. She held up a wand and giggled, pointing it to Light (2,000/1,700).

"Is that...?" Light stuttered.

Raven smirked. "Yep. The Dark Magician Girl."

Light looked on in pure shock...

"Attack! Dark Burning Attack!"

She squealed in glee and aimed her staff, blowing a powerful magic attack. It plowed into him, making him holler in pain and fly back! 

(Raven: 8,000 Light: 6,000).

Light angrily drew. He looked at his hand and smirked. "I activate Luminous Spark!"

The area was suddenly enshrouded in a bright light.

"Now all my Light creatures gain 500 Attack Points in exchange for 400 Defense Points!"

He took another card from his hand. "But first I'll bring back my Thunder Nyan Nyan with Monster Reborn!"

Once more, the kitsune girl appeared, twirling around her drumsticks faster with an evil grin (1,900/800)---(2,400/400).

"Oh man!" Beastboy shouted. "That thing can beat Dark Magician Girl!"

Light grinned. "I noticed, but that's far from what I'm planning. I'll sacrifice her for Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch!"

She vanished into pixels and globules of light, which was quickly replaced. This monster was rather large, size and width. He had large green armor with a mask over his face, what looked like a large green afro over his head. He cracked his knuckles (2,400/1,000)---(2,900/600).

"Eek..." Beastboy whimpered, his ears dropping.

"And with his effect, I can destroy your accursed Wizard! Blow it to bits!"

Zaborg, hefting a large ball of lightning above his head, grinned and threw it. Dark Magician Girl screamed and exploded.

"Now Zaborg! Get her directly!"

Another ball of lightning shot from his hand, making Raven grunt and shield herself with her cloak.

(Raven: 5,100 Light: 6,000).

Light smirked. "Then one facedown will end my turn."

Raven snatched the top card off, staring at it. "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!"

Before her, what appeared to be a male-form of Raven appeared. He held a staff in front of him while his dark cloak billowed in the nonexistent wind (1,900/1,700).

"Ha! My monster have 1,000 more attack! That can't even phase me!"

Raven shrugged. "Gotta start somewhere." She took another card. "I'll start by playing Swords of Revealing Light!"

The cage of swords slammed down in front of Light, making him jump back.

Adjusting his cap and gloves, he muttered something along the lines of "Ironic.."

He then noticed a symbol on the Skilled Dark Magician light up, but took no notice of it.

"Then I'll just turn the move over to you!"

Light drew a card. He scowled and flipped the card he had just drawn around. "I'll play Pot of Greed." He announced, drawing two cards yet failing to notice another Symbol glow on the Skilled Dark Magicians Robe.

"Then I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode!"

A cute little girl with bronze armor and two large wings appeared behind her. She grinned and waved to Raven (1,800/1,050)---(2,300/650).

"But since I'm still a prisoner of your Swords, I'll end my turn.."

Raven drew, humming as she looked at the cards in her hand, a sly grin coming out...

"I play my Spell card Graceful Charity!"

As she played the card, a bright light shined from the top of the roof. The holy angel floated downward. Raven drew three cards and looked amongst them. She discarded two and added the one to her hand.

"Now then, because we both played a total of three spells, I can now trade in my Skill Dark Magician for his master! Come forth! Dark Magician!"

To everyone's shock, the Skilled Dark Magician began to glow with a powerful light. A second later, he lowered his staff, showing Yugi Mouto's signature monster: The Dark Magician (2,500/2,100)!

However, Light smirked. "You must be mad at math, can't you see my Zaborg is still powerful?"

"I know, so how about I do away with him? I play the Spell Thousand Knives! Now with this, I can blast away a monster on your side of the field!"

Two shining daggers appeared in the Dark Magicians hands. He quickly threw them and, as they flew through the air, multiplied into thousands of daggers. Zaborg screamed as he was cut down.

"Now! Attack Dunames! Dark Magic Attack!"

The Spellcaster spun his staff around, pointing it at her. The Fairy squeaked in fear before the dreaded attack blew it out of existence...

(Raven: 5,100 Light: 5,800).

Light drew a card, snarling. "I'll set a Monster in Defense and end my turn..."

Raven drew a card, looking it with the others in her hand. "I summon Blast Magician in Attack Mode!"

Beside the Magician came a copy of it, this one had bright red armor and lifting a Sythe shaped blade (1,400/1,700).

"Dark Magician! Attack his Defense!"

Aiming his staff, the Mighty Magician blasted away his facedown, revealed to be a man with bright yellow wings and a simple toga. He cringed before blowing up.

"Ha! Thanks! That was my Shining Angel, and with his effect I can summon another Light monster from my Deck, so I think another Shining Angel should suffice!"

Another Angel appeared before him, glowing in the light of Lights field spell (1,400/800)---(1,900/400).

Raven cringed and looked at her hand. "I set a card Facedown, then end my turn."

As Light drew, he smirked softly to himself. "I'm going to start by summoning this monster, Reflect Bounder!"

Beside the fairy came another Creature. This one was strange, one with a orb for a lower half of a body and long red cape behind it's back. On it's stomach, hands and forehead (1,700/1,000)---(2,200/600).

"Now Attack her Blaze Magician!"

The mirrors on the monster began to glow with an eerie light. Suddenly beams shot out and slammed into the fire mage, blowing it to bits.

"I'll end my turn with this facedown."

(Raven: 4,300 Light: 5,800)

Raven drew, staring at the Reflect Bounder the whole time. She couldn't help but grin at her card. "I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer!" She announced, holding the Spell up for all to see. "Now I get to add a certain Monster from my graveyard or Deck and put it in my hand."

She pulled out the card and grinned. "Now I Set a monster in defense mode, then end my turn with this facedown." 

_Shoot_ Light thought in disappointment as he drew_ Didn't take the bait...ah well_.

"Reflect Bounder! Attack her Defense!"

Arming it's Attack, it began to glow, it launched it's beams...

"Activate Negate Attack. Raven simply announced, the Barrier blowing the blast another direction.

"Humph." Grumbled Light, waving for her to go.

Raven drew. "I play Painful Choice!"

The Strange Spell appeared on the field, and Raven took five cards. "Now all I have to do is Show you 5 cards, then you can pick which one goes to my hand!"

Placing the cards into her disk, they appeared above her. Witch of the Black Forest, Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, A strange looking Magician that looked very powerful and something he recognized as Double Spell.

"Hmm..." Light pondered, stroking his goatee. "I'll let you keep that Witch."

Every one of the Cards Except the Witch disappeared.

Raven grinned evilly, her eyes glowing. Light yelped in fright.

"Stupid, I was hoping you would! Want to know what card I wanted to protect! I flip up...Magician of Faith!"

Light gasped as the facedown Flipped Up slowly, revealing the purple haired wizard, chanting as she hefted her staff up (300/400).

"Now I can retrieve the Spell you made me discard! And I play it! Monster Reborn!"

The holy symbol appeared over her...

"And I'll bring back the monster you made me discard! Come forth, Dark Magician of Chaos!"

A tall monster appeared. This one had midnight black hair and black and blue leather clothes, two purple and black horns growing out of the creatures head. It held up a dangerous looking staff and glared at Dr. Light (2,800/2,600).

"And for Summoning him, I can take a Spell Card from my grave, Like Monster Reborn."

The Spell appeared, and with it, the Dark Magician Girl (2,000/1,700)!

The three magicians looked at each other, nodded and held their staff up...

"Let's do this! Magician of Dark Chaos! Attack his Shining Angel!"

Twirling the staff around his hands, the monster slammed it's staff down into the ground, creating a orb of darkness shooting towards the Angel. He screamed and exploded.

"And what's better, because he removed your monster from play, you don't get it's searching effect..."

Light growled.

"Now Dark Magician! Attack Reflect Bounder!" 

Even without the fancy twirling effects, the attack was still devastating. It shot it's magical blast out, blowing the Mirror Creature back. However, the mirrors began to glow the same color as the attack...

"Ha! Fool! Because you attacked my Reflect Bounder, you pay the Price! You lose Life Points equal to your monsters Attack Points!"

With one more pulse of energy, the mirrors shot beams of darkness at Raven. She cringed as the attack passed.

"I'm not done! Dark Magician Girl! Your turn!"

She giggled and aimed her wand. Within seconds, she blasted another round at Light. He screamed and fell to his knees, smoke rising from his form..

(Raven: 1,800 Light: 2,600)

Light drew slowly, his eyes opened and he began laughing! "I summon the Creator Incarnate!"

A Warrior Dressed in Spartan clothing appeared, his cape whisking in the wind (1,600/1,600)---(2,100/1,200).

"But don't worry, I won't attack with him yet, I'm going to summon something with a little more push in it! I sacrifice him for...The Creator!"

The monster vanished into pixels of light and was replaced by something much bigger. It was a statue of sorts, with golden red armor and thick metal plating, standing at over fifteen feet tall and about twice as wide, w giant ring on his back as lightning coursed through the titans hide (2,300/3,000)---(2,800/2,600).

Raven only smirked. "All show and no go, it would die fighting my Dark Magician of Chaos."

"I know, but what kind of god would be without a power?" He asked, holding a card up from his hand. "I simply discard a card from my hand." he discarded a second Thunder Nyan Nyan, "And I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard to play!"

The Creator lifted his hands into the air, forming a ball of lightning. He threw it down, striking the ground. Whatever was under the soil and cement seemed to arise once more, refueled with new energy. Zaborg suddenly blasted out of the ground, snarling at the Magicians (2,400/1,000)---(2,900/600).

"Now you were saying about my Creator dying?"

Raven only glared...

"Zaborg! Blast her Chaos Magician out of existence!"

Lifting another ball of thunder over his head, the Monarch of thunder blasted the magician out of existence.

"Now Creator! Destroy Dark Magician!"

The Creator roared and slammed his hand down into the ground, shooting a bolt of lightning to the Dark Magician. He merely exploded without another word.

The Dark Magician Girl gasped and looked away, looking as if she were about to cry, her Attack Points rising to 2,300.

"I'll end my turn with this facedown..." Dr. Light grinned evilly.

(Raven: 1,400 Light: 2,600)

Raven drew her card slowly, looking down. _I can't do this...whatever he'll summon next will just wipe me out! Nothing I play can save me now..._

"Come on Raven!" Came a voice from the sides. She looked to see Beastboy, looking at her. "I know you can do this! I know you better than to just give up! The Raven I know doesn't give up just because the odds are looking grim, she's better than that! Now show me you can win this with a fight!"

"Beastboy..." She whispered and smiled, looking at her hand. She noticed the card she drew and smirked. "I play Pot of Avarice!"

A goofy looking jar appeared in front of her, a long tongue and teeth made out jewels and opals.

"Now I take five cards from my Graveyard and add them to my deck, then I draw twice!"

Dark Magician, Apprentice Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, Old Vindictive Magician and Blast Magician all appeared behind her, sucked back into her deck. She then shuffled and drew two cards. She blinked at them.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking."

She took a card.

"I play Sages Stone, which, when I have a Dark Magician Girl on the Field, I can bring out her apprentice!"

A bright purple stone appeared beside the Dark Magician Girl, it glowed brightly and was suddenly replaced with the Dark Magician (2,500/2,100).

"Now I play Polymerization! I fuse together my Dark Magician and Buster Blader, whom I've had in my hand for quite a while now, and summon the mighty Dark Paladin!"

A tall warrior with dark purple armor holding a gigantic sword appeared, and was sucked into the portal of the Polymerization. The result of these two? A tall powerful magician in violet armor, a staff that seemed like a mix with the Dark Magicians staff and the Buster Bladers sword. It twirled it around and armed it's sword at The Creator (2,900/2,400).

Light smirked again. "Once again, too little too late, it'll die trying to fight Zaborg."

"I know, that's why I'm playing Heavy Storm."

Dr. Ligth staggered in fright...

A furious windstorm whipped across the area. Lights two face downs, a Interdimensional Matter Transporter and his recent Sakuretsu Armor exploded. More than that, the Luminous Spark field exploded into millions upon millions of pixels. The two creatures groaned before lowering by 500 Attack Points.

"Paladin! Attack Zaborg!"

It aimed it's staff and shot forth a piercing beam of darkness, blowing the Monarch away.

"Dark Magician Girl...I'm sorry, Kamikaze with the Creator!"

She nodded and defiantly blasted her attack while the Creator blew his own lightning attack. The two connected, they both yelled in pain, then exploded.

(Raven: 1,400 Light: 2,300)

Light shakily drew, a small grin crossing his face. "I set two cards down and a Monster in Defense. That'll do!"

Raven drew. "Paladin! Attack his Defense!"

Shooting another beam, it was revealed to be another Shining Angel.

Raven scoffed. "Fine, bring out whatever you want, it won't make any difference!"

"Oh yes it will! For I summon...Batteryman AA!"

A strange monster appeared in front of Light. It was a small creature with a battery for a body and a round head. It buzzed (0/0).

"Eh...wow." Raven muttered. "I didn't expect THAT."

"I figured, but then I chain his effect with Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Two more Batterymen appeared (0/0 X 2)

There was a silence, then a short snickering with the H.I.V.E students.

"You call those monster? Those are the saddest...bunches...of...WHAT!?" Raven shouted.

The Batterymen had all risen to 3,000 Attack Points!

"Simple! For every Face up Batteryman AA I have face up on my side of the field, they gain 1,000 Attack, I have three, so that's 3,000!"

Raven cautiously looked at her hand. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn..."

Light drew. "Batteryman AA One! Attack her Paladin!"

The three of them seemed to shoot a conjoined bolt of lightning at the monster.

"I activate Waboku!"

The priestess's appeared and blocked the bolt of lightning.

Light snarled. "You're only delaying the inevitable! I just end my turn..."

Raven closed her eyes as she drew. She stared at the card she had drawn and did something that shocked her opponent: She laughed.

"And what is so funny?" Light asked, confused and somewhat scared.

"Because I just drew my strongest monster! I start by playing Defusion, to split my Paladin into it's parts!"

The Paladin began to glow a bright white, then exploded into Dark Magician and Buster Blader (2,500/2,100) (2,600/2,300).

"So! You just lost the only monster that would was even REMOTELY close to beating me!"

"True, but now I play DNA Surgery! With this card, I call a certain type, and everyone becomes the same type, so I pick Spellcaster!"

"Why?" Light laughed. "You could have picked Dragons, and your Blader would have rose by 1,500 Attack Points!"

"True, but that wouldn't win me the duel if I attacked, besides, I like bringing this next guy out. I sacrifice Buster Blader and Dark Magician..."

The two now Spellcasters vanished.

"And summon Forth my best monster! Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

Another Dark monster appeared, this one with a powerful looking staff topped with a green gem and long black armor like that of the Dark Magician. He growled and aimed his staff, ready to bust some skulls (3,200/2,800).

Light took a step back...

"And I'm no where NEAR done! Finally, I play Diffusion Wave Motion!" 

She dropped 1,000 Life Points and energy surged into the Sorcerer.

"Now he can attack Every monster on your side of the field!"

Light gasped. "No!"

"Yes! Now Attack a Batteryman AA!"

Aiming his staff, he shot forth a blast of dark energy, blowing away one.

The remaining Batterymen fell to 2,000 Attack.

"Now Another!"

Another blast, another Batteryman exploded and the last one fell to a measly 1,000...

"Finish him off!"

another blast, another Battery death.

The Titans cheered loudly.

(Raven: 400 Light: 0)

"And that's that!" Joey shouted as he jumped over to the two. "That was one of the best duels I ever seen!" He shouted happily.

"Yes I agree! That was indeed a very impressive duel for both of you!"

Light suddenly snarled and jumped to his feet. "Don't think this is over you witch! I will have my--"

He paled as he saw Raven glaring at him, her eyes glowing white while she grinned, showing fangs.

He squeaked in fear and dashed off. "DON'T HURT ME!"

They all stared while Raven murmured "Wimp..."

"The Next duel shall begin momentarily!" Master shouted as he addressed the audience. "Let's give it up for the next contestants, Adonis and Beastboy!"

Beastboy glared intently at his deck, then grinned evilly. "Time to show what happens when you mess with the Wild...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, not my best I'm willing to admit that, but please bear with me, this is harder than it looks. Next time, Beastboy goes up against Adonis with his own deck! Can he beat this over bound muscle head? Find out next time in "Wrath of the wild!"


End file.
